


Losing You

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [6]
Category: Bendy and Boris The Quest For The Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, dealing with the death of a loved one is hard yo, hurt with slight comfort, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a short poem on Oswald experiencing and coming to terms with Ortensia's death.





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> the au is from @thebbros on tumblr (seriously go check em out they're amazing!)

Losing you hurt,

Like when a flower has its petals forcefully plucked,

The soft and delicate touch turning to a burnt and hollow one

Or like when you break a bone in your body,

Bloody and bruised the ache never seeming to fade away

Or when you drop a vase to the floor and it shatters into disfigured shards,

The sharp ringing as it connects to the ground still reverberating about your head

 

It hurt

 

I couldn’t make sense of it at first

You were gone

Just like that,

Your body melting and slipping through my fingers

A small, pained smile on your face

Strained words of “it’s ok”

Repeating again and again

Still your face had malformed and it too,

Slipped through my grasp

 

You were there

On the Bed

Nothing but a puddle

Of something that had once been,

And it hurt

 

I don’t remember much after that

I screamed

I cried, for sure

And all the while I called your name

Then there was just a blank uncalling slate of numbness

And I could no longer speak

 

I could no longer call for you,

I wished so desperately for you to come back

For it all to be a dream

And I would awake with you by my side

Your eyes soft with affection

A small delicate smile

And you would greet me with open arms and tell me it was all a dream

 

But I never woke up

Because i was never asleep

It was reality

Harsh and u yielding and so unfair

And I wish you were here

 

Some days,

I awake and the world seems a little brighter

The air fresher

The breeze gentler

And everything is ok

 

For a little while that is,

I can smile and laugh and talk like I used to

It’s a challenge that I can overcome

And though it hurts,

The thought of you still stinging with a sharp vibrancy

And a sweet yearning that aches with my very soul,

I don’t find myself crying quite as much

 

I can say your name too,

Without having to shout or sob it

Hah,

It’s funny

To think how far I’ve come

To think how far I’ve yet to go

But I have a whole family behind me

And I can do it

 

It hurts,

To think that one day I may forget you

And then I have to laugh at myself

Because who could forget a gal like you?

 

I’m still broken and hurting

And I’m on the mend

But healing takes time

That’s already pretty apparent to me by now

But one thing will always stay the same,

I love you


End file.
